Magia Navideña
by BlackAneurysm
Summary: Nick Wilde no habia celebrado navidad desde hace ya muchos años, exactamente desde los 12, edad en la que se convirtio en el estafador que fue hasta hace poco tiempo. Tras meses de haber dejado atras el caso de los aulladores, Judy Hops decide que no es posible pasar otra festividad inadvertida y trama algo para que el zorro vuelva a sentir la magia navideña.


**Buenas a todos, quiero comenzar este pequeño One-shot deseandoles a todos una muy feliz navidad a todos los lectores. Porque no importa si lees fanfics de juegos, peliculas, libros entre otras tematicas, todos estamos aqui por un gusto en comun.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo no publico algo y quisiera hacerlo en este preciso momento. ¿Por que Zootopia? La verdad cuando vi la pelicula me fascinó en todos los aspectos, y al mismo tiempo entendi por que shipean el Nicudy, WildeHops o como quieran decirle. En si yo encuentro que es un pareja bastante adorable, por lo que sin perder mas el tiempo les dejo este especial de navidad "Magia Navideña".**

 **-o-**

 **Magia Navideña - Zootopia**

La nieve cubría las calles de la gran metrópolis de Zootopia cambiando su grisácea tonalidad por un blanco característico de la época. Es 25 de Diciembre exactamente las 6 pm, fecha y hora en la cual un zorro debía presentarse en el departamento de su compañera la cual de una manera muy irritante, pero a la vez convincente, le exigió -literalmente- al vulpino "tiempo de calidad". El sabía perfectamente las razones sintiéndose muy poco orgulloso de dichas, ya que lo normal es ponerse de acuerdo con los familiares para la compra de regalos y darlos a personas especiales -o por mero compromiso- en la mañana del mismo día, preparar una muy buena cena la noche anterior y disfrutar de las historias al lado de la fogata en la casa del abuelo.

Esas típicas acciones, esa magia que alguna vez existió para Nick ya no estaba presente ninguna festividad, exactamente desde que tuvo que valerse por su cuenta, recibiendo como único regalo un día mas de vida dentro de la dura vida que experimento hace muchos años. En si nunca le hizo falta nada de eso. ¿O quizás si? Navidad, cumpleaños, día de acción de gracias... Todas esas fechas en donde la familia se reunía para tener un buen tiempo, Nick no tuvo nada de eso. El sabía que estaba perdiéndose de una enorme festividad encargada de paralizar prácticamente al mundo, e irónicamente, moverlo de un lado para otro. Sabía que esas ocasiones en donde la vida no se presentaba tan dura como suele ser, se las perdía al mismo tiempo que, poco a poco, se derrumbaban sus sueños de tener algún día una cena festiva con gente que el aprecia.

¿Pero qué paso?

-Hola Nick- dijo la culpable y al mismo tiempo inocente coneja tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su compañero de ojos verdes. ¿Culpable? De mover a un zorro sin esperanza hasta su apartamento con la idea de tener una noche mágica. ¿Inocente? Porque no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasará esa noche a pesar de tener todo planeado.

-Zanahorias...- Nick quedo en gran parte perplejo por la visión que le daba la coneja. Vestía unos jeans ajustados a las piernas de color azul y una blusa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta negra. Quizás algo bastante simple tomando en cuenta que los días de ejercicio solía verla en leggins deportivos y top, vista bastante provocadora para cualquier animal, pero dentro de su simpleza solo había una palabra para definirla, y piensa usarla. -Te ves... Te ves preciosa- dijo llevándose su pata a la nuca y sonriendo nervioso. Ella por su parte lo negaría mil veces de ser necesario, pero no pudo ocultar -aunque trato- el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Wilde... Solo exageras. Tú no estás nada mal- dijo revisando de pies a cabeza la tenida del zorro. Vestía un jeans negros y en el torso una camisa blanca algo abierta mostrando claramente su cuello bajo una chaqueta larga de color café, y en su espalda, una mochila mediana. -Bastante elegante incluso- dijo nerviosa, sabiendo perfectamente que el hablar bajo presión no es su fuerte, menos cuando tenía a su torpe zorro al frente.

-¿Escuche bien? Judy "Zanahorias" Hops, la mejor policía de toda Zootopia, ¿le hizo un cumplido a su compañero? Sera mejor que empecemos a buscar agua, comida y un buen refugio, el fin del mundo está cerca- dijo Nick con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Hey! No es como si te tratara mal. A propósito, ¿que llevas en esa mochila?- pregunto apuntando al objeto que cargaba en su espalda.

-Si supieras- dijo falseando una expresión dolida. –Bien… Estoy aquí como prometí, es momento que me digas la razón, y espero que sea buena- dijo evadiendo la pregunta. Dio gracias al cielo por que Judy no insistiera y comenzaron a caminar.

En si no era necesario taparse tanto debido al distrito en donde se encuentran ya que si bien, las calles están cubiertas de nieve, no está nevando en ese preciso momento. Por esa razón Nick no lleva puesta una bufanda dejando expuesto su cuello, cosa que Judy maldice enormemente. _Más que elegante, se ve provocador_ , pensó la coneja. De más esta decir que si llegara una corriente helada no escatimaría en tiempo para convertirse ella en su bufanda y cubrirlo con sus brazos, pero sabe que si se deja llevar por el momento podría perder la oportunidad de mostrarle la magia navideña. No tanto por ser estricta, sino por tener una hora especifica a la cual llegar a su destino y ya estaban un poco atrasados. Por lo que caminando a paso rápido trato de olvidar sus oscuros pensamientos hacia su compañero.

Y hablando de él, no es como si estuviera exento de dichos. Vistiera una camisa de franela, una simple remera, su ropa de servicio como policía, al zorro no le importa, para el siempre está hermosa, cosa que le hacía saber a diario pero como un típico comentario sarcástico de modo que su compañera no solía tomarlos en serio. ¿O quizás si? No lo sabe con precisión, pero hasta que consiga una respuesta positiva y directa por parte de la coneja, aparte de los sonrojos que el fácil o difícilmente nota en dichos momentos, la seguirá alagando y molestando al mismo tiempo.

Las patas traseras de ambos pisan sin problema la fría nieve mientras se dirigen a su destino el cual es desconocido para Nick, pero poco le importa si se trata de su Zanahorias ya que confiaba plenamente en ella. Aun así no puede evitar sentirse ansioso. No gusta mucho de las sorpresas pero si se trata de Judy nada malo puede salir. _Excepto esa vez que me guio al pozo de cocodrilos_ , pensó con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Y hablando de cocodri- ejem… destinos…

-Es aquí- dijo Judy deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casa de un piso que fácilmente podía albergar a una familia de 4 animales. Alzando una ceja entre dudoso y sorprendido Nick solo miro a su compañera mientras camina al interior del inmueble. Al entrar ve un pasillo que se subdivide en habitaciones pero en si tiene un aspecto bastante acogedor, no esperaba menos de ella. Disgusta mucho de los lugares espaciosos debido a su tamaño, y en si tampoco era necesario si solo iban a estar los dos.

 _Los dos... Solos..._ , pensó Nick al mismo tiempo que su respiración y ritmo cardiaco aceleraban. Si se encuentran dentro de una casa esta debe tener habitaciones, y las habitaciones camas, y en las camas... Sacudió su cabeza para desechar impuros pensamientos sobre su compañera, a fin de cuentas es imposible que lo haya traído a ese lugar para ese tipo de cosas.

-Amm... Zanahorias. ¿Por qué me trajiste? Este lugar esta-

-Si crees que te traje para que puedas aprovecharte de mi estas muy equivocado- dijo interrumpiéndolo. Nick soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y frustrado. Si tan solo Judy supiera lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacer con ella. -Además las puertas están cerradas, la única abierta es esta- dijo señalando una puerta doble para luego abrirla. Dejó pasar primero a Nick para que pudiera encontrar una especie de living sin muebles ni televisor ni nada en sí que suele frecuentar en ese tipo de espacios con excepción de un árbol de navidad de gran altura y bien decorado. Aparte de eso, una mesa al medio con un mantel rojo y sobre ella platos y cubiertos. Lo curioso que pudo notar Nick fue el olor a incienso de su fruta favorita, más una combinación de luces y velas dando una tenue iluminación. Algo entre navideño y... ¿Romántico?

-Esta vez si te luciste, Zanahorias- dijo Nick mirándola impresionado, expresión que no suele mostrar muchas veces.

-Vamos, Nick, solo-

-¿Exagero? Hablo en serio, date un poco de crédito algún momento de tu vida. Incluso puedo sentir con este aroma que la magia navideña vuelve a mí ser-. Nick dio un respiro profundo sonriéndole a su compañera al momento de exhalar. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella pudo sentir como el calor volvió a presentarse en su rostro. Dio gracias a la iluminación la cual ayudo a esconder su sonrojo.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo por esta vez- ambos se miraron por un rato para luego ver que la puerta era abierta en su totalidad para dar entrada a un enorme oso polar el cual se notaba bastante incomodo con el tamaño de la casa. Nick al percatarse de su presencia no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus orejas.

-Amm... Orejas... Dime que no le recordaste a Mr. Big lo de la alfombra-.

-Acabas de hacerlo tú mismo, pequeño bribón- dijo una voz bastante tosca la cual pertenece a la musaraña líder de una de las mafias más peligrosas de Zootopia. Este le estiro la pata al zorro para que le diera un beso en su anillo mientras que a la coneja le saludo de beso en ambas mejillas (hay cosas que nunca cambian). -Quizás te preguntes que hago aquí, Nick. Digamos que aun sentía la necesidad de darle a Judy las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija. Si ella no hubiera actuado no podría sentirme orgulloso del siguiente nieto que viene en camino. Así que esta noche, mostrando mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Judy, y dejando de lado definitivamente el incidente de la alfombra, los invito a tomar asiento y disfrutar de su velada navideña- dijo señalando la mesa. Antes de retirarse tomo un control remoto y apunto a un reproductor para que la música acabara con el incomodo silencio, una mezcla de jazz y blues que volvieron el ambiente más que solo perfecto. Nick, al captar esto, decidió ser el primero en actuar.

-Judy, ¿es necesario que nos sentemos de inmediato?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara. Simplemente adora la música, para él no es solo sonido... Es ambiente, sentimientos, momentos... Y ese preciso momento quiere inmortalizarlo en su memoria, por lo que sin esperar una respuesta con palabras estiro su pata a la coneja la cual solo lo miro embobada.

Lenta pero segura coloco su pata sobre la del zorro y tras un suave estirón sintió su cuerpo pegado al de él. El porte no es el mismo por lo que se vio obligada a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Nick, y sin darse cuenta su respiración se acelero casi por inercia. ¿Sentía nervios de estar con ella al ritmo de la música? Para nada, le fascinaba. Era ella quien estaba perdiendo los estribos -en el buen sentido de la palara-, quiere profundizar el abrazo, quiere estar a su altura para poder besarlo, quiere eso y mucho mas. Lo anhela.

-Nick...- se miraron a los ojos un momento. Ella perdida en sus esmeraldas lo suficiente como para sentir que la música no existe, ni la habitación, el árbol, los adornos, la casa en su totalidad. Solo son ellos dos siendo rodeados por un círculo en donde todo lo exterior a este sea oscuridad.

-Judy- poco a poco se fueron acercando, ambos ojos se cerraron y esperaron el contacto.

-EJEM...- una tos se escucho y vieron como Mr. Big admiraba la escena de la pareja que estaba a punto de sellar su amor. La emoción comenzó a apagarse, pero por otro lado, las mejillas de ambos se encendieron a más no poder, y dieron gracias en sus mentes que la iluminación no deja la mas mínima evidencia de aquello. -No soy de los que suele interrumpir esa clase de situaciones, pero la comida esta lista y no queremos que se enfrié. Aunque por lo que veo es imposible que algo se hiele con este ambiente- se burló la musaraña. La pareja volvió a mirarse y rompió el abrazo al instante.

-¿Nos sentamos?- dijo Judy muy nerviosa.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-.

La cena comenzó después de ese largo baile de introducción. Para ellos solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero la verdad fue que pasó media hora. Dicen que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes con alguien, pero lo que ocurría entre ambos no era diversión, era algo mas, una mezcla de pasión fusionada con romanticismo y frustración por no poder juntar sus labios haciendo el momento todavía más eterno. Tal parece que si los momentos divertidos pasan el doble de rápido, los románticos lo hacen el triple.

La diversión comenzó ya cuando los platillos fueron servidos, una sopa de verduras para la dama y de fideos para el caballero, para luego servir algo de arroz y ensalada surtida para ambos. Si bien Nick no es alguien que adore los vegetales se acostumbró por las muchas veces que Judy cocino algo para él. Aun así, la musaraña sabe que la dieta de un depredador no puede ser basada en eso por lo que incluyo un suplemento de carne además de servirle una porción de ensalada más pequeña.

-Debo decirlo, Zanahorias. Con esto te luciste como anfitriona- hablo Nick para dar hincapié a otra temática de conversación.

-Entonces, ¿las veces que te recibí en mi departamento no te atendí bien? Que amable- respondió la coneja con un tono de recriminación, si bien no es cierto el zorro sacaba tema hasta de lo imposible para molestar a su compañera. En si cuando alguno visitaba el departamento del otro trataban de cubrir toda clase de ademanes -por muy minúsculos que fuesen- para así tener una relajante estancia. Los típicos momentos de entretenimiento eran las tardes o noches de película, una que otra reunión con los compañeros de trabajo, y cuando el trabajo lo ameritaba, quedarse en el departamento del otro discutiendo cosas sobre el caso que llevaran en el momento. Pero no podían negar que los únicos momentos donde se sentían incómodos dentro de sus departamentos era cuando no se hallaba el otro haciendo compañía.

-Quizás- mintió. Judy lo miro amenazante, pero el ver su nariz moviéndose de un lado a otro le quitaban todo lo serio. -Debería aparecer más seguido en tu departamento para saber si puedes hacer algo mejor-

-¿No es suficiente el tiempo que pasas ahí? He llegado a pensar incluso que te aburre- su tono de voz al decir esas palabras era como si le doliera que, por alguna remota posibilidad, estas pudieran ser verdad.

-Si piensas eso estás equivocada. Tienes muy claro que me gusta estar contigo, pero como muchos dicen: mientras más mejor- dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa coqueta con la intención de cohibir a Judy, y siendo un experto en el tema, lo consiguió sin mayor esfuerzo. La coneja escondió su rostro tras la servilleta haciendo como que limpiaba su boca, pero fue el prolongado tiempo de limpieza lo que le hizo entender a Nick que su misión fue llevaba a cabo exitosamente.

-Tendría que pensarlo- una pausa para dejar los cubiertos en el plato fue hecha por Judy dejando claro que había terminado. Nick aun disfrutaba su comida ya que la porción era ligeramente más grande, por lo que ella se puso de pie y camino hacia el árbol de navidad decorado. Nick hizo una mueca de interrogación cuando paso por detrás del objeto como si buscara algo y efectivamente lo hacía. Cuando vuelva a la mesa sostiene una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta de manera horrenda en papel de regalo.

-Se que no es mucho, y tampoco puedo decir que soy buena en esto- comenzó a hablar la coneja la cual se notó algo nerviosa. -¿No sé si mi madre te comento la vez que destruí todos los rollos de papel solo porque no pude envolver UNO correctamente?- Nick hizo una mueca como recordando algo y se imagino a una mini Zanahorias gritando como loca mientras rompía grandes cantidades de papel para envolver.

-No, pero debió de ser cómico. Para alguien externo a tu familia obviamente-

-Bueno, el punto es que... Volviendo al tema yo... Feliz navidad, Nick- dijo por fin evitando decir alguna otra palabra. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, el se dio cuenta de cómo sus patas temblaban mientras sostiene el presente y sus ojos miran para todos lados con tal de no topar sus ojos con los de él. Paso alrededor de medio minuto para que Nick se pusiera de pie y sin importarle la comida sobrante se puso a la altura de Judy aceptando el presente. Las manos que antes sostenían el paquete ahora estaban tomadas una con otra tras la espalda de la coneja, su corazón late a mil por hora mientras sus oídos escuchan el desesperante sonido del papel.

-Judy- fue lo único que dijo Nick. Los ojos de la herbívora se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre, ya que en ocasiones muy especificas y contadas con los dedos de una pata la había tratado así. Sin apodo, sin "Zanahorias", "Torpe coneja", "Orejas"... Supo en ese momento, que no tenía idea de nada. No sabía si la cena fue buena idea, no sabía si el regalo le gusto, no sabía si su actitud nerviosa lo había sacado de quicio. Desesperada, trato de hablar.

-No es mucho, tampoco es un regalo que sirva para algo, solo es algo simple que- no pudo terminar su oración cuando fue interrumpida. Un dedo que delicadamente se poso en sus labios detuvo su innecesaria explicación, mismo dedo que con delicadeza bajo hacia su mentón y le obligo a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Nick. Supo en ese momento como se sintieron sus ancestros cuando veían a un zorro, estaba inmóvil debido a la intimidación que le provoco esa mirada, el miedo inundo su ser y la sangre comenzó a recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo. Un instinto de huida se había activado pero al cual ella no quería hacerle caso mientras ve en cámara lenta como los brazos del zorro que tenia al frente la cubren en un cálido abrazo. Dio gracias en su mente a la evolución de los animales ya que si le hubiera hecho caso a su instinto estaría ya a muchos metros de su captor, pero algo en su subconsciente se lo impidió. Lo que menos tiene en mente era en abandonar al torpe zorro que le entrega su calor mientras susurraba una sola pero enorgullecedora palabra para la coneja:

-Gracias...-

-No es para tanto- se excuso.

-No, Judy. Es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Entendió en ese momento las palabras de esa comadreja: "Una fotografía es algo que queda para la posteridad, la representación física de un momento que cumple la función de volverse eterno e inolvidable. Si tienes la fotografía de un momento que ambos atesoran, cada vez que sus ojos se posen en ella una sonrisa cubrirá su rostro." En si no sabe si Nick sonríe o no, pero… _Si me está dando las gracias es por algo ¿O no?_ Pensó.

En la foto estaba Nick cargando a Judy al buen estilo de los recién casados, ambos presentaban algunas heridas tratadas con vendajes pero la diferencia era que Judy tenía un enorme yeso en la pata inferior derecha. Ambos sonríen siendo como objeto particular en la fotografía un pequeño cuaderno que la dama sostenía con las palabras "MI HEROE 3" en letras rosadas. Nick recuerda perfectamente ese día, o mejor dicho ESOS días.

Ambos salieron lastimados en una persecución siendo Judy la más perjudicada, Nick herido y todo la saco del automóvil a punto de explotar, y sin pedir aventón la llevo al hospital central de Zootopia. Tras dos días de estadía le dieron de alta a la coneja a lo que Nick se la llevo del edificio como aparecen en la fotografía, la cual fue tomada por Garranza solo por la emoción de ver a su "pareja favorita" demostrándose cariño mutuo.

-No tienes idea la falta que me hiciste esos días- dijo Nick rompiendo el silencio.

-No es para-

-¿Para tanto?- interrumpió separándose de ella y posando ambas patas en los hombros de la coneja. -Judy, eres mi compañera y la que hace mis días en el ZPD especiales e intensos. Date algo de crédito y acepta que tu presencia es fundamental en la vida de este apuesto zorro- es oficial, el tono coqueto de Nick sumado a que la llame por su nombre la estremecen más que una escena de película romántica. Y eso es mucho si hablas de la sentimental Judy Hops. -Lo único que me duele es... No tener nada para ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no celebro esto, perdí totalmente la costumbre- dijo avergonzado pero con un algo que dejo a Judy dubitativa. Llevo su pata al bolsillo de su chaqueta y pareciera que apretó algo fuertemente. No sabe lo que podría ser o si estaba loca pero decidió olvidarlo.

-No te preocupes, Nick- dijo tomando su pata. -Son detalles, detalles que hacemos por el otro. El que estés aquí, ya hace para mí un hermoso regalo- ambos sonrieron mientras se miran a los ojos por un largo rato. Pareciera que esta vez si podrían concretar la acción de hace un rato, pero un enorme reloj dio la campanada para avisar la hora. Las 9 PM.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mañana hay trabajo, Zanahorias- dijo Nick.

-Si, despidámonos de Mr. Big y vamos a dormir-

Todo termino. Tras despedirse del señor B y salir de la casa Judy dio un enorme suspiro al mismo tiempo que su alegre semblante cambió por uno más serio. Nick notó esto, ninguno quería volver a su hogar para después recostarse en su cómoda cama y quedarse dormido con la sensación de haber tenido una noche perfecta. Pero ambos no se dejarían engañar, saben que si se separaban sentirían un gran vacío, como si algo más debió pasar esa noche.

-Fue algo espectacular, sigo diciendo que te luciste, Zanahorias. Va a ser difícil superarte- comento Nick.

-No quiero presumir pero vas a tener que darme muchos cafés mañaneros y cenas para poder compensarme este detalle- respondió alabándose a sí misma.

-¿Entonces la velada no fue gratis? Dios, como fui tan tonto. A propósito ¿qué hora es?- Judy saco su celular y se lo mostró. Las 9:15. Se quedo un poco de tiempo pensativo al ver la foto que tiene como protector de pantalla. Era una foto de los dos, una selfie que tomaron hace poco tiempo saliendo ambos con ropa deportiva y un helado. El zorro rio ante el recuerdo, pero no era momento para eso, aun queda noche por disfrutar y es necesario empezar a moverse si quiere que todo resulte como tiene planeado. -Se que te parecerá repentino, pero ¿me acompañarías a ver una cosa?- pregunto no demasiado convincente. Judy lo quedó viendo extrañada, con esa típica expresión acusadora de: "¿Que tienes pensado hacer, Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" -Por favor, te lo ruego. Es algo pequeño- La coneja no sabe si es por el gran poder de convencimiento del zorro, o sus deseos de seguir pasando esa noche con él pero accedió sin rechistar.

La caminata en si no fue larga pero tuvo muy nerviosa a Judy. Si bien fue cerca de donde estaban anteriormente el lugar le empezó a disgustar cuando los edificios y casas fueron reemplazados por árboles. Es como esas típicas películas de terror en donde el protagonista no se trata de alguien que debe sobrevivir, sino de alguien que es traicionado por su mejor amigo y camina lentamente hacia su fatal destino. Judy miro la hora, las 9:45 pm, y pudo notar una expresión juguetona de un zorro que se detuvo en seco.

-Llegamos, pelusa- la dama miró a su alrededor y evidentemente todo el ambiente citadino cambio por un bosque de pinos y frente a ellos, un enorme lago congelado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto extrañada. No estaba en sus planes visitar terreno inexplorado, simplemente vivir una cena con el zorro e irse a casa.

-Solo digamos que- tomo la mochila y metió su pata para sacar algo. -Estoy aun no termina- Judy se impresiona al ver en su pata colgando dos pares de botas de patinaje para el hielo. Casi de manera instintiva sus patas comenzaron a sudar y temblar, ella nunca había patinado antes, y el lago con el vulpino sosteniendo las botas le da la idea acertada que la trajo específicamente para eso.

-Am... Yo... Nick... Nunca he...-

-No quiero un NO como respuesta, ahora te pondrás esto y por ultimo yo mismo te enseñare- lentamente se puso a la misma altura que Judy y mirándola a los ojos suspiro profundamente antes de decir: -No te preocupes, no dejare que tu cuerpo caiga al hielo- la mirada de seguridad que le dio hizo que la confianza creciera en Judy. Asintió lentamente y tomo el par que le correspondía.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe del modo lindo o como me enseñaron a mi?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa. -Toma en cuenta que mi madre me empujo para deslizarme a través del hielo- Judy se imagino una pequeña versión de Nick siendo empujado brutalmente por una zorra algo mayor a través del hielo acabando en un montículo de nieve tras un largo grito. En si una divertida escena pero no tiene pensado pasar lo mismo que él.

-Supongo que de la forma linda...-

-Pff… Niña- ambos rieron y con dificultad Judy se puso de pie en el hielo.

Sus patas tiemblan de manera horrible, fácilmente podría verse a metros de distancia la forma en que sus extremidades tiritan lo cual resulta ser una escena bastante cómica. La oficial Judy Hops, el símbolo de la ZPD y el rostro de la igualdad entre especies distintas estaba muerta de miedo sobre ese lago. Levantó la vista y vio como Nick se movía de un lado para otro con un simple balanceo. _¿Como lo hace parecer tan fácil?_ pensó Judy. Dándose un poco de ánimo decidió levantar la pata para dar un primer impulso, grave error, ya que apenas esta dejó de tocar el hielo vino un divertido baile de Judy tratando de mantenerse de pie. Era obvio que terminaría estampándose en el duro y frio material, pero una vez pierde en definitiva el equilibrio siente como unas patas la toman delicadamente y la cargan al estilo de recién casados. El viento toco su rostro mientras sentía un balanceo rítmico dueño de quien la cargaba en ese momento.

-N-Nick... Yo-

-Me pareció haber dicho que no te dejare tocar el suelo con tu delicado cuerpo- interrumpió el zorro. Antes de darse cuenta la coneja estaba pérdida en su expresión, un serio semblante mientras observa hacia adelante cargando a su compañera sobre el hielo. Las estrellas se veían perfectas dándole un marco distinto de todos los que había visto de Nick. Sabe perfectamente que su compañero es guapo, no tiene admiradoras dentro de la ZPD por nada, pero no se imagino que podría serlo tanto con el fondo adecuado. -Okey, es tu turno- dijo después del paseo.

Lentamente coloco a Judy en el hielo y tomo su pata para ponerla tras su chaqueta para que ella la agarrara. Señalando sus pies como diciendo "observa y aprende", tomo un poco de impulso y el suave balanceo se reanudo esta vez llevándose a Judy con él. Al principio la coneja trato de mantenerse de pie, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la superficie y a la delgada línea con que pisaba. No fue hasta que Judy se soltó de Nick que volvió a tener miedo, puesto que el divertido baile realizado minutos atrás volvió a la vida. Nick tomo la pata de Judy la cual rápidamente retomó la posición en donde sus pies tocaban rectos el piso mientras el zorro la llevaba.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, no era diversión, era una lección algo que Judy aprendería tarde o temprano. No fue hasta que ella se acostumbró a dar los mismos balanceos de su compañero que la hora se disparó. Pero poco le importó, estaba con su zorro favorito tomado de la mano, patinando en ese lago congelado. Un lugar que solo ellos conocían y disfrutarían mientras durara la temporada invernal. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en el otro mientras continuaban con los movimientos de patas, un momento sin lugar a dudas mágico para ambos. Pero desgraciadamente la magia no dura para siempre puesto que mientras se hallaban perdidos en el otro no se dieron cuenta que la distancia a la nieve era próxima. El golpe fue brutal mas para Nick que para Judy, ya que haciendo valer su promesa coloco a la dama sobre su cuerpo evitando que tuviera contacto con el pasto cubierto del blanco material caído del cielo. Ambos rieron a carcajadas al ver el accidente, tonto pero tierno accidente.

-¿Qué hora es, Zanahorias?- ella saco su celular y Nick se exalto al ver que eran las 10:25 pm. -¡DEMONIOS!- grito asustando a Judy. De una manera algo bruta le quita las botas a Judy y a él mismo, dejándolas tiradas toma la pata de Judy para comenzar a correr. Ella no entendía nada, mucho menos cuando Nick la cargo para empezar a subir una loma que se veía bastante alta. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra llegar a la cima de esta exactamente a las 10:29 pm.

-¡Nick!- grito Judy bajándose de sus brazos. -¿Se puede saber que fue eso?- pregunto algo irritada ya que con lo bruto que fue le dolieron un poco las patas y no disfrutó para nada el camino en brazos. El estaba exhausto por lo que solo apunto en una dirección y Judy miro hacia ella encontrándose con Zootopia cubierta de luz artificial.

Cuando el reloj dio las 10:30 pm una gran campanada sonó en prácticamente todo el distrito. No solo una, sino dos... Tres... Cuatro veces... Las luces de toda Zootopia se apagaron y poco a poco otro tipo de luces cubrieron las calles las cuales fueron ascendiendo poco a poco. Se trataban de pequeños "globos" -por llamarlos de alguna manera- de forma cilíndrica con una vela encendida en su interior. Era un sin fin de luces que cubrían toda la ciudad dándole un ambiente mágico. La coneja miro con los ojos bien abiertos la hermosura que pasaba frente a ella, sintió un regocijo en el alma al mismo tiempo que la emocion se apodero de ella y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

A medida las luces seguían subiendo estas eran reemplazadas por otras, y así, y así hasta que pasados unos 20 minutos el cielo y la ciudad estaban cubierto con ellas. Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás.

-Te dije que la navidad era mágica- dijo Judy sabiendo de quien eran los brazos, tomándolos con ambas patas.

-Esto no es lo mágico que quería mostrarte- dijo Nick confundiendo a Judy. -Es esto...- la coneja sintió algo que tocaba sus manos, un objeto aterciopelado de forma cubica dejándola totalmente perpleja. _Sera acaso…_ pensó ella. -Judy...- hablo una vez más aclarando su garganta. -Tengo claro que tu intención era mostrarme lo mágica que puede ser esta festividad, pero déjame decirte que no necesito UN día para saber que la magia existe. Desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida, y cada día que pasé contigo como compañero, mas el tiempo que llevamos siendo novios ha sido algo mágico para mí. Por lo que...- hasta este punto estaba todo bien, pero los nervios comenzaron a comérselo vivo.

-Judy "Zanahorias" Hops- dijo poniéndose frente a ella, arrodillándose y abriendo la pequeña caja. -Permíteme ser quien llene de magia todos los días de tu vida, hasta dar mi último respiro-

 _Si…_

-Quieres...-

 _Sí_

-Tu...-

 _¡Sí!_

-¿Casarte conmigo?- Judy miro el pequeño anillo que brillantes que estaba en las patas de Nick. Su mirada fija en sus amatistas esperando la respuesta. Ella poso una pata en la caja cerrándola, mirando de nuevo a los ojos del zorro y posando esta vez ambas patas en los hombros de él.

-Nick... Ambos sabemos que no QUIERO ser tu esposa- El silencio se hizo presente en la atmosfera una vez más, cosa que destrozo al pobre zorro. Pero sabía que había algo más, ese énfasis le dijo _Espera un poco… Tú puedes, aguanta…_ Sintió como un par de labios cubrieron los suyos por unos segundos antes del veredicto final. -ME ENCANTARIA ser tu esposa, que es muy distinto- dijo por fin soltando lagrimas de emocion.

Nick solo atino a tomar con todos sus fuerzas a Judy levantándola del suelo y girando en su propio eje mientras la luces seguían ascendiendo hasta perderse. Solo eran ellos dos en la oscuridad siendo presenciados por el mismo firmamento, el cual observa conmovido como, con el anillo ya en el dedo de la coneja, ambos se retiran a sus hogares para dar inicio a una nueva vida, una en donde pasarían por buenos y malos momentos pero ni así dejarían de amarse enormemente. Lo que llegara seria enfrentado por ambos con la mayor disposición posible. Llego el momento de formar un nuevo futuro. Un futuro que sería escrito por ellos con el mismo lápiz.

-Hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte, Judy- dijo Nick mirando a su ahora prometida. Ella lo miro con duda como pensando _¿Aun hay más?_ Este se acerco a ella y la beso profundamente para luego acercarse a una de sus orejas.

-¿Tu departamento o el mío?- ella golpeó al zorro en el hombro ante su atrevimiento. Pero una pequeña parte de ella sabía que haría tal pregunta. Abrazándolo por el cuello y susurrando en su oreja _El mío…_ Nick solo rio con picardía mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Feliz navidad, Judy-

-Feliz navidad, Nick-

 **-o-**

 **Me presento soy TrollAFKgaming y espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de las muchas que habran esta navidad. Para ser sincero no soy muy bueno escribiendo sobre misterio, me enfoco mucho en el romance por si no lo notaron xD Tengo otros proyectos de Zootopia en construccion y me gustaria (si llego a subir alguno con frecuencia) mantener esa tematica en esta cuenta de Fanfiction.**

 **Ya a modo de despedida espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y tengan un prospero año nuevo. Pasenlo bien y les deseo lo mejor para terminar este año con lo mejor :)**

 **Un cariñoso Review si les gusto, acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas (?) nos leemos pronto (espero)**


End file.
